The Stranger
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Gwen and Kevin Have loved each other for a long time and nothing was stopping them but after a human on alien murder they find themselves now in for a wild ride when they and Ben are asked to hunt down an escaped man from a military base while they are searching for him he begins to play a game of cat and mouse with them but is he as dangerous as they were told he would be
1. Prologue

**Hello people and if you are one of my fans i welcome you back. this is my first Ben 10 fic set to take place between Ultimate alien and Omniverse. it will be a Gwevin paring. i hope yall enjoy it so i will have a small summery here in a second so i hope yall like it if you do please R&R and if you are a fan of my writing youll know ill have a music mix up next time i post.**

**Summery: With Diagon and Vilgax defeated the world seems safe, all is returning to some what normal. But when Colonel Rozum returns he gives the team a file. a man has escaped from one of his bases and he has asked for their help. but is this man as dangerous at Rozum claims he is or is the good Colonel hiding something. While looking for the man Gwen and Kevin discover more about their love for one another. this new man they welcome into their lives has his own problems when it becomes aware that Vilgax is also after him. now they must fight for their love as old and new enemies come after them. featuring a charector similar to one of my original fics.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Ben 10 universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**The Stranger**

**Prologue**

The sun was setting over Bellwood and the summer wind blew by. People went about their business as usual. About twenty miles away the military base was slightly busy. The Highbreed invasion was over but that didn't mean they weren't getting ready for another possible invasion. F-35s lifted off and came into a hover as they prepared to test their new weapons. They moved over a bombing range and fired their new missiles. The pilots watched as they hit their targets and exploded into a blue ball. They sucked in the area around them before turning into a gaping hole in the ground. They were designed to implode once they detonated.

Suddenly there was an explosion blowing out the wall in one of the buildings. A man jumped out of the hole carrying an M-4 in hand. His rifle swept to the right and saw nothing. Sweeping to the left he saw three soldiers running at him. Flipping a switch, he fired a three round burst. The bullets ripping into one of the men, and so he fired the gun at the other two men. He looked down as they fell to the ground dead. He stepped into the light and it shined down on his face. Blood was on the side of his face dripping down. He had a scar going over his face, and it shined in the light. His left eye was blue but his right eye was amber in color with a slit pupil. He reached down and cleaned them out of ammo before reaching down and patting their dead bodies. He felt bad for killing them but it was him or them.

He sprinted forward and quickly slammed up against the wall just as a helicopter flew by. He saw the parking lot and he knew it was his chance for freedom. He could escape and disappear away from the hell they had put him through. He looked around making sure it was clear. He ran across the open ground and jumped behind a car. He looked back and saw he was clear and so he looked for a car. He stopped when he saw a custom chopper parked next to a car. He ran over to it and looked down to see the keys were still in it. He looked at the duster that was over the seat. He picked it up and slung the M-4 over his back. He then looked down and checked to see his pistol still holstered. He threw the coat on and climbed on the chopper. He revved the bike and as soon as he did he heard people yelling. Not looking back he accelerated the bike and raced away from the base.

He looked up at the road sign on the side of the road. _Hmm Bellwood, sounds like a nice place to hide for now_ he thought as he drove down the road. He risked a glance over his shoulder and saw that they were locking the base down. He smiled a bit knowing that they hadn't seen him escape on the bike. He relaxed a bit as he drove down the road. He reached up when he felt something in the pocket of the coat. reaching in he pulled out a wad of twenties, a pack of cigarettes, a Zippo, and a cell phone. Tossing the cell phone away he heard it crash on the ground.

He sighed a bit, remembering what had been done to him at that base. What he had been turned into, and the creature they had created just so it could happen. He pushed it away as he saw the glow of the city coming from over the hill. He came to a stop at the hill and looked the small city over. He looked down and saw a back ally near some abandoned factories. He smiled, knowing it was the best place to hide. He drove down the road until he was in front of one of the buildings. His ears twitched a bit at the sound of some rustling coming from in-between the buildings. Shutting the bike off he sighed as he picked up a scent.

"I want all your money" he heard a voice say from behind him.

"You'd be wise to walk away now before you loose your life" he said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Oh yeah, I'm the one with the quills" the voice said to him.

_Quills_ he thought as he looked over his shoulder. He looked as what looked like a man sized rat like alien walk out of the shadows. He arched an eyebrow and looked as the creature's fur seemed to bristle a bit. In a single motion its back arched and he looked as some quills slammed into a wall near him. He looked at it for a few seconds before arching an eyebrow. He looked back at the creature who had a smug look on its face. "What the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Name's Argit, I'm an alien" he says looking at the man.

"Look Argit I really don't have time for you, I'm on the run from the military. You would be wise to walk away now" the man said as he pulled a pistol out and pointed at Argit.

Argit responded by firing his quills at the man. They slammed into his back causing him to growl in pain as he doubled over the handles of the bike. He felt the toxins shoot through his body as his eyes slowly closed. Argit smiled as he walked over to the man. His hands roamed the man's body searching for anything of value. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and his eyes went wide as he staggered backwards. He slammed into a wall and slowly fell down to the ground looking up he saw the man climb off the bike pulling some of the quills out of his back.

"How, the poison knocks people out for hours" he said looking at them man as he came to a stop near him.

"I'm not your normal human" he replied as he shot Argit in the head killing him. "I warned you." He walked over to the bike and sat down on it and let out a sigh. _Need a new place to hide now _he said in his thoughts as he drove away leaving the dead alien there.

XX

Across town at the Mr. Smoothie people ran away screaming. Kevin Levin flew through the air and slammed into a car. Even though he was covered in metal after adsorbing some it still hurt. He groaned in pain as he looked up into the air to see Seven-Seven hovering in the air. He raised his plasma pistol and shot it at Kevin. Just before it hit Kevin a pink manna shield shot up stopping it. He looked over his shoulder to see the love of his life Gwen standing on the hood of the car. Her eyes glowed pink as she looked down at him.

She quickly chucked two manna balls at Seven-Seven. They hit true and sent him crashing into another car. She looked down to Kevin as he slowly changed back to normal. His shaggy black hair hung to his head as he looked up to Gwen. She knelt down and looked him over to se he was un injured. He looked at her and smiled, his dark brown eyes locked with hers. They were about to kiss when suddenly they heard the sound of a jetpack. They looked to see Seven-Seven raising into the sky looking down at them.

"Where the hell is Ben?" Kevin grumbled as he absorbed some asphalt.

"I don't know but he needs to hurry his ass up" Gwen said as her eyes glowed pink.

They prepared to fight the inter-galactic bounty hunter. They looked as his suit came to life with all his weapons. He chuckled a bit as he locked onto them. In a flash he fired all of them at the same time. Before the blast could hit them Gwen threw up a shield. She looked as much of the plasma blast flew around the shield. She looked to see her shield cracking a bit and she knew it wouldn't last much longer. Kevin saw it too and quickly absorbed the steel of a car and just as the shield shattered he jumped in front of Gwen, taking the full brunt of the blast. He fell to his knees and looked as Gwen caught him. They looked up as Seven-Seven prepared to strike again.

"Those are nice, but mine are bigger" he heard a deep voice say behind him.

Turning around slowly the bounty hunter looked into a pair of four barrel cannons. They fired and the rounds slammed into him sending him flying through the air. He landed on the ground and looked up to see Ultimate Humongasaur walking up to him. Before he could move the beast slammed its fist down on him freezing him in place. His suit was damaged and he couldn't move. Humongasaur smiled before he hit the green and black device on his chest. He turned back into his human form to show an eighteen year old Ben Tennyson.

"I do love doing that" he said with a chuckle as he walked over to join Kevin and Gwen.

"Nice of you to show up, the hell took you so long?" Kevin growled as he worked his arm stretching it.

"I wanted a smoothie" Ben said with a smile as he walked back towards the building. "I want another one now."

Kevin just shook his head and looked as Gwen walked over to his side. "You ok?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his. They looked up as a Plumber ship landed and out came three Plumbers. They took Seven-Seven away. One walked over to them just as Ben walked up to them sucking on a smoothie.

"We are kind of busy right now, we need you three to investigate a murder that happened across town" the Plumber said looking at them.

"A murder, isn't that a job for the local police?" Ben asked looking at him.

"It would be if it was human on human but its human on alien" he replied looking to Ben.

"Who was the victim?" Kevin asked.

"An alien name Argit" he replied as he looked at his wrist reading the report over. "He was shot at point blank with a .45 caliber pistol. He was then executed with the same pistol."

"Argit huh, he probably pissed off the wrong guy. Bout time some one done him in" Kevin said with a shrug as to which he quickly grunted from Gwen elbowing him in the gut.

"We'll get right on it" Gwen said before they walked over to Kevin's car.

"Oh and you'll probably be getting a visit from your country's military" the Plumber said before climbing onto the ship.

"Why is that?" Gwen asked looking at him.

"There was some type of breakout someone or something got out" he said before the ship took off and flew away.

They looked at each other and almost as if on cue two hum-ves pulled up next to their car. They looked as three special forces men came out of the vehicles. One opened a door and they looked as an older man stepped out and they sneered. It was Colonel Rozum, a man they were hoping to never see again after what happened at Area 51. He held a file in his hands and walked over and looked at them.

"Rozum, what a displeasure to see you again" Gwen said looking at him.

"I need your help, all three of yours. We had a breakout at our base twenty miles from here. We believe he may have come here and hid somewhere in this city. " he said as he sat the file down on the hood of Kevin's car. He opened it up and pulled out a picture and handed it to them. They looked at the picture of the man, and two things stuck out to them. The first was the scar across his face, and the second was his amber eye with a slit pupil.

"What do you need us for?" Ben asked looking at him.

"He is far too dangerous for our men, possibly more dangerous than Vilgax" The air force colonel said looking at them.

"What, no one is more dangerous than Vilgax" Ben said before he chuckled a bit. "Except for me."

"This is not a joke Tennyson he's extremely dangerous" Rozum said looking to Ben.

"Um, why do you want him back?" Gwen asked still looking at the picture. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something about this man that she could see in his eyes. He didn't look bad, well not as bad as the good Cornel was leading on to be.

"That's classified" he quickly answered making her look at him.

"Then we shouldn't help" Kevin replied.

"Look it's even beyond the president, if I tell you I will be shot. Find him and bring him back dead or alive" Rozum said before he grot back into the hum-ve and rode away.

Gwen and Kevin looked back down to the picture. This man seemed like he could be a very serious threat. Kevin seemed to look at the picture and looking at the man he seemed to see something in this man. Something that reminded him of himself. Gwen looked up at Kevin and passes the picture to him before picking up the file. She looked it over, skimming over everything until her eyes hit something. His age, he was eighteen going on nineteen, he was as old as the three of them.

"Oh my god, he's only eighteen, going on nineteen" she said looking to Kevin

"Hmm, Mathew Smith, eighteen special forces, and he's been in jail since a month before the Highbreed invasion" Kevin said looking over the file as well.

"What does it matter, he's just another bad guy, one we will take down just like all the others" Ben said in an arrogant tone causing both Gwen and Kevin to look at him.

"First lets go see if we can't find any clues as to who murdered Argit" Gwen said looking over to both of them.

"Right a murder and a dangerous man on the loose" Ben said as she scrolled through his Ultimatrix. "Looks like a job for Wildmutt" he said as he slammed his hand down on it and in a green flash he became the alien. The hunt was on, and the three of them took off in the direction of Argit's death.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello folks a new chapter kinda got stuck in my head had to get it out well ill be putting up a music mix to go with this story. i hope yall enjoy this story please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Ben Ten universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kevin was driving his car towards the area of the murder. He looked over to Gwen who was riding shotgun. She was staring at the picture of this Michael hey were looking for. Looking back out the window he looked as Ben in his Wildmutt form. He looked back to Gwen as she read the file over. Slowly she glanced back to him as they drove down the road. He looked back out the window and watched as Ban came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"There's something not adding up" Gwen said as she looked through the file.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked shutting the car off.

"Half of his file is blacked out, and just by looking at his picture he doesn't look as bad as we were told" she said getting out of the car.

She looked back to him as he just nodded in agreement with her. They walked forward and looked as Ben kept sniffing around, looking for any sigh. He made a growling sound signaling he had found something. Gwen walked forward and looked on the ground she saw a shell casing to a .45 caliber gun. She bent down and picked it up. She looked at it before she closed her eyes and the shell began to glow pink as it floated in her hand. She closed her eyes tightly trying to focus on his energy.

XX

A mile away in an abandoned building that was run down. A custom bike sat in the open space at the bottom of the building. In the top of the building a ring of cinder blocks sat on the steel floor. A fire crackled lighting up the area. A sleeping bag was rolled up and sat off to the side next to it was an M-4. The light of the fire lit Mathew's as he took a drag on a cigarette. _MATHEW HELP ME _a voice said in his head making him sigh. Reaching into his pocket his fingers fell onto a picture he had always kept on him. Even when he was on the base, even when he was going through all the stuff that had been done to him. He pulled the picture out and looked down at the picture of the ginger haired girl.

"Holly, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you. I blame myself for what happened to you. You may have forgave me but I will never forgive myself" he said softly as he rubbed his index finger over the face in the picture. He sighed slightly looking to the picture as he closed his eyes and thought of her. Suddenly his eyes opened, he felt like something or someone was trying to invade his mind. He looked around not seeing anything, and he knew someone was trying to track him by his own personal energy.

He growled slightly, emitting an almost animal like growl. He stood up. Closing his eyes he began to glow a blue color. He tipped his head down and quickly snapped it up to see pink energy shatter around him. He looked around at it as it fell around him. He walked over to his rifle but stopped as he looked down at it. He looked as his glowing stopped and he managed to shut his own energy off. _That was weird_ he thought as he picked his rifle up and sat down by the fire again.

XX

"I can't track him, he managed to break my tracking and shut off his energy" Gwen said as the glowing shell fell into her hand.

"How can that be, unless he is another anodite" Kevin said looking at her.

"Not sure but I can't track him now" she said with a sigh as she dropped the shell casing. She listened to it as it clattered on the ground. _Is it possible that Rozum was holding an anodite? _she thought to herself as she looked at the dried pool of blood on the ground. She looked as Ben flashed green and then was back to himself. She looked down at the skid marks and the quills in the wall of the building. She walked over to the quills and looked at them before turning back to Ben and Kevin.

"Look, we can pick the search up tomorrow. I'm tired" Ben said looking at them.

"Go a head, we're going to search some more" Gwen said looking at him.

Kevin nodded and looked as Ben left leaving them there. He looked to Gwen as her eyes started to glow the same pink color as her manna. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"Shh I need to concentrate" she said as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at the area around them. She looked as time seemed to rewind around her. She watched as a motorcycle came back and stopped over the skid marks. She looked to see as everything played back. She watched as Mathew killed Argit, she had seen that the alien was trying to rob him. She stopped and looked as everything went away and Kevin was standing there again.

"What did you see?" he asked looking at her.

"Argit tried to rob him, he was hit with the quills but somehow he managed to get up from the poison. As for him being an anodite, if he is he isn't a full breed nor does he have a full grasp on using the powers. Something about him isn't adding up, if he has anodite powers why is he using a gun?" she questioned looking around at everything.

"Well then the good Colonel must be hiding something. We can find out in the morning, let's go home" he said looking to her.

She looked back at him and nodded as he walked to her and wrapped his arm around her. They walked back over to his car and was about to get in. Gwen stopped and picked up the shell casing and looked it over as she climbed into the car. They went back to their apartment and Kevin opened the door for her. After high school they moved in together despite what objections Gwen's parents had. Turning the light on she looked as their cat jumped up onto the couch and looked at them.

Smiling she stroked the head of the cat and looked at it as it purred loudly. She looked over as Kevin walked back to the bedroom and climbed into the bed. She sat the file down on the table and looked at it as his picture fell out onto the table. She looked at the shell brass in her hand before setting it down on the table next to the picture. She sighed a bit as she walked over to the bedroom, her cat following her. She looked down at Kevin who was already sound asleep making her smile slightly. She truly did love him, he meant the world to her. Walking over to the bed she laid down and wrapped her frame around his muscular body. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, thinking about how to catch Mathew.

XX

Mathew spread out his sleeping bag and looked to the fire as it was slowly dying down. His mind was racing, thinking about what had happened earlier. He wasn't sure what the hell that was, of course he didn't know what that was. He didn't have a full grasp on everything that he was capable of. All that he knew was he was super strong, faster, and his senses were heightened. H took his pistol out, checking it he saw it was ready to go. Setting it next to the sleeping he looked over to his M-4 as he moved it onto the other side of the sleeping bag. He laid down, pulling the sleeping bag over him he rolled onto his side. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the picture of Holly and looked at it.

"Good night Holly" he said softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The sun rose in the morning and a crow landed on a bar in the warehouse. It knocked a rusty bolt off of its perch as it flapped its wings. The bolt bounced off of the steel steps. The sound of the bolt hitting the metal steps made Mathew shoot up quickly. He held both guns in each hand as he turned and looked for any possible threat. Just then he heard the cawing of the crow making him look up. The crow looked back at him and cawed again.

"Thanks for the wake up call" he said standing up. He looked as the crow flew down and landed on a bar and looked at him. "You seem to be a friendly one" he said looking at the crow. He noticed something about this bird, it had purple eyes, not something he had seen in crows before. Reaching into his pocket he found a small piece of jerky. He extended his hand and looked as the crow eyed the piece of dried meat. Slowly the bird pecked the meat away from him and ate it. He smirked a bit before he heard his own stomach growl. "I need to eat too" he said walking over and holstering his pistol.

He put the duster back on and walked down to the motorcycle. He climbed on it and drove out of the building. He drove down the road towards the center of the small city. He looked at the MR. Smoothie to see it was open. Reaching inside the coat he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it as he looked to the building.

"Sweet bike" a voice said behind him.

He looked back to see a man about twenty looking at his bike. "Thanks" he said as he looked at him. His shaggy black hair and square jaw caught his attention first. He then looked at his muscular body and noticed that he looked like he was a strong man. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that was as dark as his hair. He had a grey colored long sleeved shirt on under the black shirt. He walked around the bike and for some reason Mathew didn't trust him.

"I'm Kevin" He said extending his hand to him.

"John" Mathew lied shaking his hand. "Look Kevin not to be rude but I'm hungry. You can look the bike over if you want but I'm going to get some food."

"Oh yeah sure" Kevin said with a nod as he turned and let him leave.

XX

Kevin looked at them at John as he walked away. He looked back to the bike and smiled as he looked the custom bike over. He stopped for a few seconds when he thought about the scar on John's face. He just shrugged his shoulders as he looked up to see Gwen walking over to him. He smiled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"Did you buy a bike?" she asked looking at it.

"No, this is John's bike, a guy I just met" he said with a smile as they walked over to the outdoor tables. They sat down together and were both hungry. They looked up as the waitress walked over to them and she smiled at them as she took their orders.

"So, what is the plan for today?" Kevin asked as he looked over to her.

"Well I figured we could spend some time together before we go and search for Mathew. Ben will be with Julie for a while so we won't have to deal with him for a few hours" Gwen said looking at him.

"Awesome, finally peace" he replied with a chuckle making Gwen chuckle too.

They looked at one another before finally leaning in and kissing one another. They smiled as they gently rubbed one another's cheek. Kevin glanced over just as he heard the sound of the motorcycle reeve to life. They looked as John just waved to him before turning the bike and driving off from the restaurant.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked looking over to him.

"That was John" Kevin replied as he looked down at his food as it was brought to him. He picked up a few fries and dipped them into ketchup and ate them before looking over to Gwen who sipped on a soda.

"Well we are going to have to go out soon and pick up the search again" she said looking back at him.

"Ok sounds like a plan, he should be easy to find today" Kevin said with a smile as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. Some of the mayo on the burger smeared on his cheek a bit and before he could clean it off Gwen wiped it away. He smiled as she chuckled a bit.

XX

Deep in the Null Void a prison floated on the rocks in that dimension. Inside the prison it was lunch time. Sitting at a table as other prisoners clamored for food sat Vilgax. Since his defeat by Ben Ten he had been humiliated and he was angered beyond all belief. He looked down at his food, poking the grey colored paste he growled in disgust. _I used to be a king_ his thoughts growled as he ate the paste.

"Hello Vilgax" a deep voice said from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he looked up to see a criminal, one he knew of. His name was Vulkanus. Like Vilgax the alien had a collar around his neck designed to explode if they tried to escape. They looked at one another before he sat down next to Vilgax.

"What do you want?" Vilgax grumbled looking at him.

"A chance to escape and to get revenge on a mutual enemy of ours" Vulkanus said looking over to Vilgax.

When he said that to him Vilgax quickly looked over to him. "Ben Tennyson" he growled making Vulkanus just nod. "What could you possibly have to throw at him?"

"Oh, I don't have anything, but the humans do" he replied looking back to Vilgax.

"What could they possibly have that could take down Ben Tennyson?" Vilgax scoffed at the idea.

"A creature of unimaginable power, and it's loose. The humans lost it and now its loose on the world. We can catch it and then turn it loose on Tennyson and his friends" Vulkanus said with an evil smile.

Vilgax looked at him, the idea of a being out there stronger then Tennyson and his friends was something he liked. With a weapon like that he could use it to then take the planet. He thought about what he could do with a weapon like that, and he knew none would stand in his way with that much power. He looked to Vulkanus who was waiting for his reply. "When do we leave?" he asked looking at him.

"Three days" Vulkanus replied with a smile as he extended his hand to Vilgax.

"Excellent" Vilgax replied as he shook Vulkanus' hand, sealing their partnership. They both smiled ready to finally get their revenge on Ben Tennyson and his friends and family. This new weapon will be their ultimate weapon, one to make worlds bow to them.

* * *

**Well here is my music mix to go along with this story hope yall enjoy it let me know what you think**

**1. Back in Black by ACDC**

**2. Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne **

**3. The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**4. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**5. Savin' Me by Nickleback**

**6. Fading Away by Demon Hunter**

**7. The Last Night by Skillet**

**8. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant**

**9. Oildale (Leave Me Alone) by Korn**

**10. Far Away by Jose Gonzalez**

**11. Awake and Alive by Skillet**

**12. Sorrow by Flyleaf**

**13. God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton**

**14. Shout 2000 by Disturbed**

**15. It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

**16. Savior by Skillet**

**17. The Outsider (Apocalypse Mix) by A Perfect Circle**

**18. Boom by POD**

**19. I Stand Alone by Godsmack**

**20. World in Flames by In This Moment**

**21. Those Nights by Skillet**


End file.
